


2004

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Baseball, Bets, Epistolary, Gen, Meme, Short & Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things people say about Cory Raines, but no one ever says he won't pay off  a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2004

Matthew,

Fine. I start police academy at seven tomorrow morning -- I'm typing this from a MiFi because like hell am I using their email -- and I'm telling you right now, the time in police academy counts towards the 10 years. I still don't believe you pulled out your last cask of boom-boom to sucker me into that bet. You bastard.

No love,

Cory

PS. -- You realize I'm going to come out of this knowing exactly how cops think? Are you really sure you want to hold me to this bet?

 

Corwin,

1) I'll grant that this time through the academy counts towards the ten years but if you get killed and have to start over, no other academy time does.

2) I assure you, my parents were married.

3) You'll know how American police work, perhaps, but not all law enforcement. Some US attempts to the contrary, notwithstanding.

4) You need the crash course. You've come too close to getting caught lately, or hadn't you noticed?

I hope you've adjusted to the hours at the police academy by now, since I'm well aware you only ever liked 7 AM if you'd stayed awake for it.

Love,

Matthew

PS -- Go, Red Sox!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seferin's prompt: "The one where Cory lost a bet and had to join the police or other federal law enforcement agency for a period of no less than ten years."
> 
> Thanks to SamJohnsson for giving this a fast look-over. Any mistakes are, of course, mine.


End file.
